


Revenge Reincarnate

by FlightsOfFancy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, But don't worry they respawn, Character Deaths, Freewood - Freeform, GTA V AU, Grand theft auto, Gunplay, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFancy/pseuds/FlightsOfFancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin get distracted while playing a deathmatch in GTAV. Unfortunately for them, the rest of the crew are still playing the game the way it was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drawing Fire

Ryan found himself needing to reload just as a black SUV swerved around the corner in front of him. The groan of frustration Ryan heard from the driver indicated that Geoff was behind the wheel. That was a good thing: Geoff had issues with shooting and driving at the same time. It gave Ryan just enough time to finish jamming the magazine into his own pistol before any of Geoff’s shots had a chance of hitting him.

Geoff missed four shots. Ryan brought his own pistol up and unloaded into the windshield before Geoff’s next round hit Ryan square in the chest. One more shot from Ryan, and Geoff took it in the head. The older gent let out a disappointed groan before dying, and Ryan chuckled to himself.

Ryan was actually winning this game.

Another shot came from behind Ryan and grazed his shoulder. He spun around to see the glint of a sniper rifle’s scope from the top of the parking garage one block away. Ray, most likely. Ryan wasn't going to win this fight if he stayed in the street. Between the two of them, Geoff and Ray had caused Ryan’s health to drop to just a sliver. Plus, his rubber skull mask was starting to itch due to the sweat dripping down his forehead. _Time to take a break_ , Ryan decided as he ran to the first open doorway he could find.

Fortunately for him, the doorway contained a door that actually opened, and Ryan pulled himself into the lobby of the building, slamming the door behind him. Ryan heard the squeal of tires come from the street just outside, which most likely meant Geoff had spawned back and found yet another vehicle to joy ride in. Even if Geoff figured out where Ryan had run to, he likely wouldn’t abandon his vehicle to pursue on foot, and Ray had been sniping from too far away. Even if they both knew exactly where he was, Ryan guessed he had some time to breathe and heal up before rejoining the deathmatch.

The building Ryan took shelter in had been plated in windows along the front, so the first order of business was to get away from those and into the center of the complex. Ryan retreated through a door frame and into a maze of cubicles, overturned office chairs, and scattered surge protectors. He was in some kind of office. Whatever work was supposed to be happening had been interrupted, and all the employees seemingly left in a hurry.

No one was home anymore, and Ryan took a few seconds to look through the myriad of half-walls, printers, and computer screens. The few fluorescent lights that were still hanging from the ceiling flickered, making the room look oversaturated and fake. There was half of a phone book in the aisle.

_Thank God I don’t work in an office_ , Ryan thought to himself. _This is super depressing_.

Ryan heard no sounds, so as he limped around a corner the last thing he expected to see was another person. He especially didn’t expect to run chest-first into that person.

Ryan was not proud of the fact that, in his weakened state, he didn’t have the reflexes to do more than blink at the guy. The other screamed a battle cry that only dogs could hear. Too late, Ryan saw the broken bottle being swung at his head. “Gav—“ Ryan started

Then his whole world blacked out. A word - the only word that could describe Ryan at that moment flashed before his eyes – Wasted.

 

* * *

 

 

“God dammit, Gavin,” were the first words that fell from Ryan’s lips as he blinked back into existence. “How did you even…?” Ryan had known his health was low, but didn’t realize it was bad enough to be killed by a skinny twink wielding nothing but a broken beer bottle. “Seriously?” he muttered to himself.

Ryan took stock of his new location and was surprised to see he had spawned close the front of building he had just died in. In the far distance, he could hear glacking from three different weapons. The main fight had moved a couple of blocks away.

Ryan had been forgotten.

As he looked up, he could make out the movements of a sandy-haired prick on the second floor of the office building. Ryan shook his head sadly. Gavin hadn’t even left the building after offing Ryan, basically giving Ryan a free chance at a revenge kill.

Ryan snuck up the stairs as quietly as he could, crouched low, pistol drawn, and vinegar flowing. He eased down the hallway and stole a peek around the door into the room where he expected to find Gavin. The Brit was exactly where he was when Ryan spotted him from outside. He was facing the far wall, practically in front of the bank of windows, and, strangely, he was staring at a poster.

Ryan leveled his pistol and fired. Gavin gasped in pain, using his right hand to cover the bullet wound on his left shoulder.

“Ryan,” he whined. “Why’d you shoot me?”

“You killed me with a beer bottle!”

“It was all I had left. I’m unarmed now. Come here and take a look at this.”

Ryan paused. He really wanted to finish off the Brit with a shot to the head, but the fact that Gavin was so enraptured with whatever was hanging on the wall made him curious. Against his better judgment, Ryan dropped his pistol and slowly approached Gavin.

The lad was looking at what appeared to be blueprints and a whiteboard filled with scribbles. “Someone has put a lot of work into this, look. I think it’s the Maze Bank.”

Ryan started to pick apart the diagrams and saw that it did indeed look like some kind of security blueprint layout of the largest bank in Los Santos. The entire security camera network was detailed in blue and white. Security guard timestamps and armored van drop schedules were written in red on the whiteboard. “Ryan! We can use all this stuff to plan our next heist!”

The window behind them erupted with machine gun fire, and Michael’s laugh could be heard from the street below. Ryan cursed himself for allowing his brain to be distracted so easily as he watched Gavin crumple and die under the hail of bullets. Ryan ducked behind the only piece of furniture in the room – a desk - and managed to back out of the room without getting hit. He ran downstairs and across the open floor plan of the main office, stumbling on a random surge protector strip and, for whatever reason, a plain mattress that he didn’t have time to question, before darting down a basement stairwell and out of the only door he could find.

Ryan escaped into an alley, side-stepped a garbage dumpster and rounded the corner back onto the main thoroughfare in time to see a sedan slam into Michael. There was a fiery explosion.

Jack’s voice carried through the flames. “Die, Motherfucker!”

A random burning tire whizzed by Ryan’s head as he heard Michael’s dying cackle, sounding as if he was gleeful that he had just been murdered in a ring of deadly gasoline and exploding car.

“That was brutal,” yelled the blonde woman before she, too, died in the flames.

Ray, as it turned out, was still on top of the parking structure. He managed to fire off a few rounds around Ryan’s ears before Ryan could duck. Ryan ran down the street, dodging the rain of burning metal car parts.

He nearly ran into Geoff, who was standing in the middle of the street with a machine gun. Ryan had to serpentine and fire off what few rounds he had left in his semi-automatic before he, too, was down to nothing but a beer bottle to defend himself with. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw the floating outline of a pump-action shotgun in the back corner of a darkened alley. _Oh, yes_ , Ryan thought. _Give me that_.

He had just enough time to grab it before a newly-energized Michael rounded the same corner Ryan had just come from and bound head-long into the alley. The crazed lad was still laughing from his previous death while Geoff was blasting bullets into his back.

He wasn’t expecting Ryan to be guarding the alley. “Oh shitshitshit!”

Ryan unloaded the shotgun into Michael’s chest and the lad crumpled into another laughing death.

Geoff, however, was not laughing. “Ryan! You stole my kill.”

“Yeah, my bad.”

Ryan decided retreat was as good of an option as any. He took off down a new alley, turned left, and found the back door of a convenience store that was mostly off its hinges. He planned on running through the shop and escaping through the front door, but somewhere in aisle three, between the oatmeal and the raisin bran, Ryan took a couple of bullets to the neck that came through the front window. He had to dive to the floor.

The shotgun was no use here, so Ryan was desperately looking around the store for another weapon when Gavin’s prone form shimmied from around the fruit stand.

“Here’s what I was thinking, right? That armored car schedule said that the bank always gets a drop from the casino right around midnight, yeah? We could station Ray at the back to take out the guards…”

Another volley of bullets whizzed over their heads. Ryan beat his head against the floor a couple of times.

“Gavin! What are you doing? You’re in the wrong game! Well, I guess you are in the right game but wrong game type. Whatever. This is a deathmatch free-for-all and we are getting shot at by Ray right now. Stop planning on how to use him to rob the bank.”

Ryan couldn’t use the shotgun on Ray, but he had a very clear shot at Gavin, since the Brit had decided to crawl within range.

Ryan leveled the gun.

“Wait, wait. Truce, for a second. Team Love ‘N’ Stuff!” Gavin said, hopefully. He actually crept closer to Ryan while a round of bullets shot up the soup shelf. Gavin worked his way over until he was lying right beside Ryan, with his hip was resting in the curve of Ryan’s side.

It was almost as if Gavin was holstering himself into Ryan’s belt, Ryan thought, bemused.

Gavin picked up a slightly smashed packet of Ritz crackers that was on the floor in front of him and started munching. “After this, though, we need something else to do. We need to think about our _future_ , Ryan.”

“Gavin, our future is to be murdered by one of the four assholes currently shooting at us, and then to lose this game.”

Gavin held out a cracker for Ryan.

Ryan sighed loudly, pulled the rubber mask off of his head and mopped off the sweat from his forehead. He tossed the mask across the floor and claimed the cracker with his lips. He ate it quickly. 

“You know what our problem right now is? You can’t concentrate long enough on this game to take it seriously, and I can’t see past the current, insurmountable issue of being pinned down in a convenience store without any good weapons.  This isn’t a truce, it’s a death trap.”

The lights above them were shot out, making the room dark. Gavin pushed his mirrored sunglasses up onto the top of his head and chewed thoughtfully on his Ritz. “Death trap. What was that thing you called it one time? ‘Little death?’ Is there such a thing as a little death trap? Are we having little deaths while we wait for the big one?”

“No, Gavin. I’ve never called this a ‘little death.’ We are not having ‘little deaths’. We are having bunches of real-fake deaths while Ray kicks our asses.”

More bullets came through the window, and briefly, Ryan considered standing up into them, just so he could die and respawn away from the conversation. But Gavin held out another cracker.

 Ryan looked past the crispy disc into Gavin’s eyes. He realized that Gavin was worlds away, thinking hard, like he was puzzling out something very, very important.

Ryan wasn’t sure if he was still trying to work out his heist plan or figure out what “little deaths” really meant. Gavin had no interest in the deathmatch.

Without any decent escape plans and no useful weapons, Ryan was starting to lose interest as well. And Gavin kept squirming like he was trying to get even closer him. They were already touching, for crying out loud.

Ryan used his teeth the grab the cracker out of Gavin’s fingers, drew it into his mouth, and quickly pushed it aside to his cheek. Before Gavin had time to move his hand, Ryan bit Gavin’s fingers.

“Ow, Ryan! What are you, a shark, now? Why’d you do that?”

“Sorry. Want me to kiss it better? Why a shark?”

“They bite things to explore them, don’t they? Give them a little nip to figure out if they’re edible before trying to eat them.”

“Are you edible?”

“You’re weird, Ryan.”

“What do you taste like?”

“Wot?”

“Do you taste like chicken? Or pork. Humans are called long-pigs aren’t they?”

“Ryan—you’re getting weirder.”

“Or squirrel? I wonder if you taste like squirrel.”

Gavin crinkled his nose. “Have you ever eaten a squirrel?”

“Well, yeah. I am from Georgia. Give me another cracker.”

Gavin started to, but then pulled his fingers back. “No. You’ll bite me again.”

“I did say I’d kiss it better.”

“Cut out the middle bit and we might have a deal.”

Ryan pretended to consider this. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and laid his shotgun down carefully.  “Okay.”

Ryan lunged. He had his lips latched onto the mouth of the British Brat before Gavin could even squawk. Just as quickly, Ryan pulled away and picked up the shotgun. “You taste like crackers.”

He made a show of checking that the shotgun was loaded.

“Well, yeah! And you taste like the floor of a convenience store!”

“You sure about that? Try again.” Ryan tossed the gun and reached around Gavin to drag him to his chest. He kissed Gavin again, this time not separating quickly, but using his mouth and his shoulder to gain leverage on the lad, turning him over onto his back.

Gavin squeaked again, but didn’t try to pull away. In fact, Ryan was surprised at just how easy it was to force the man onto his back.

There was a thud just outside the window. Ceiling tiles fell on the two men as they parted lips.

“Dammit!” Ryan looked around the room yet again for another weapon. “You got any ideas on how to get out of here? Can you make a bomb out of soda cans? Maybe put together a gun from pasta?”

Gavin thought for a second. “We can throw lemon juice in their eyes.”

Ryan sighed. He started to roll off of Gavin, but Gavin reached up and unzipped the front of Ryan’s jacket.

“Or,” Gavin said, “we can make out a bit.”

 Ryan looked down into Gavin’s eyes. It was so difficult to figure out when he was “messing about” and when he was being serious. He used the same damn tone of voice for both. “Don’t dare me to do stuff you don’t mean. You know I take you up on these things just to prove that I will.”

Gavin winked, then grabbed Ryan’s neck and pulled him back down on top of him. Joking or not, Gavin wasn’t going to let up.

So Ryan had no choice but to kiss him, sucking on his lips hard and raking his tongue across Gavin’s teeth. Then, he pulled back and started sucking on Gavin’s chin as he felt the younger one shudder. Gavin’s hands were pawing at the back of his head.

“Last chance to say you were only kidding, Gav.”

But Gavin was panting hard, his chest bobbing up and down. Ryan planted a soft kiss on Gavin’s chin, then his Adam’s apple, and then at the very top of the collar on Gavin’s shirt. He undid the top button on that shirt, then lightly kissed the place on Gavin’s skin where the button was supposed to be. Gavin breathed in sharp but didn’t say a word to protest.

And Gavin continued to be silent as his shirt continued to be unbuttoned. First, the button would pop loose, then Gavin’s chest would rise. Ryan would kiss the newly exposed skin, and then the lad would exhale. When Ryan was done with the last button, he shifted his weight to his knees and looked down at him, searching his eyes to figure out what he wanted, because Ryan _still_ wasn’t 100 percent sure if Gavin was being serious.

“Do you really want…?”

“For God’s sake Ryan, get on with it!”

So Ryan bent over the man lying flat on the floor and leaned down to kiss him again. Then, at the edge of his vision, he saw movement—something rolling across the floor.

“That’s a grenade!”

Ryan’s world exploded into a lightshow of sparks and shrapnel. The dreaded but expected word once again crossed his vision.

Wasted.


	2. Dig In Your Heels

As Ryan spawned, he was once again cursing himself for getting distracted so easily. He had lost track of his current score, his kill/death ratio was in the crapper, and he had no idea if he still had a chance at winning the match.

His mask and jacket were firmly back in place.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. He had spawned inside a very dark area that turned out to be an abandoned warehouse. Ryan stumbled over a length of rope on the floor while he wondered if the place had been built in the 19th century.

He looked up to see that the rope had once been attached to a pulley hanging from the ceiling. There were more pulleys and more tangles of rope hanging in the musty air. Stacks of pallets were strewn around the floor. The only light came from within a small room off to the side of the main floor. As Ryan looked inside the little room, he saw a set of mops and a cart with paper towels and toilet paper. Someone had decided to put a janitor’s closet inside the dirtiest warehouse in Los Santos.

Ryan’s eyes searched the warehouse and, after his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he picked out the outlines of a rifle in the corner. It wasn’t his favorite weapon in the world, but he figured that, when facing certain death, beggars can’t be choosers.

He found a truck bay cargo door on one side of the warehouse, and opened it into a blindingly sunny alley. _Great_. Ryan thought. _Lost in another alley_. The one thing Los Santos has in abundance is alleys, Ryan thought as he followed it to what he hoped was the street.

He heard glacking before he got to the end, and he knew he would be stepping right into the middle of another fight. The first person he saw was a woman with a shotgun. He fired a couple of rounds in her direction. “Die, Jackie!” he screamed as he watched the falling form of the woman.

Ryan ran down the street a couple of blocks before spotting the front of the store he had shared with Gavin. It was just a charred mess now. Glass shards littered the sidewalk and smoke curled from the door. Ryan could see a little bit through a hole in the siding. There, he spied a man with no shirt peeking through the hole back at him. He still had those glasses pushed up onto his head.

“Gavin, you little prick! How did you survive the grenade?”

“Ryan,” Gavin called out. “Back door!”

Ryan once again ducked through the alleys, just missing being clipped by Michael on a motorcycle. He wound his way behind the buildings before finding the half-destroyed back door of the store.

“Ryyyyyaannnn!” he heard as he approached. “I’m hurt! I only have a little bit of health left! Save me!”

Technically, Ryan knew he was supposed to be killing Gavin. If what he said was true, then Ryan wouldn’t even have to waste any bullets on the lad. One punch to the schnozz should do it.

Instead, Ryan found himself pulling off the mask from his face and checking the lad for visible wounds. “Honestly, how did you survive that?”

“I guess you were still on top of me enough to cushion the blast. You saved my life, Ry.”

“Great.” Ryan said sarcastically. He was still half worried about winning the game, half worried that he was getting a little too attached to the Brit. Probably nothing, he thought to himself and shook his head. Just head games.

Suddenly, he was being pulled into Gavin for another kiss.

“Hang on! Hang on!” Ryan said after indulging the kiss for a couple of seconds. “They’re right out front. They’re going to find us any second.”

Gavin had unzipped Ryan’s jacket and pulled it off, and was now tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. Gav tried to pull it up over Ryan’s head, but midway through the motion he toppled over backwards, clinging to the shirt to keep from falling completely. He fell hard against the alleyway wall.

 “I’m a little bit woozy. I can’t see straight.”

Ryan looked the lad over before his eyes spotted a bulge at the front of the lad’s jeans. “No wonder. Any health you have left has drained into your crotch.”

Ryan was now worried that they were either going to be killed or caught by the others. This was the last place the two needed to be, so Ryan grabbed the Brit by the arm and tried pulling him further down the alley. “The others are in the area. We need to get out of here. There may be a safe place a few blocks over.”

“I’m really having trouble running right now,” Gavin whined.

Ryan sighed. “I’m not carrying you.”

“Get a trolley from the store.”

“Get a what…? Shopping cart? I didn’t see any there.”

Michael and his motorcycle drove into view.

Ryan rolled his eyes and picked Gavin up around the waist. He tossed him through the door into the store before unloading the rifle at Michael. He missed badly.

“Did you just try to hide Gavin?” Michael shouted over the sounds of the motorcycle.

Ryan used the butt of the rifle like a baseball bat and knocked Michael off his ride.

“Nope.”

Ryan ducked into the store himself. He pushed a stack of soda cans across the door, grabbed Gavin by the hand, and pulled him out the front of the store.

It was pure luck that they got back to the warehouse without meeting anyone else.

Once the duo had fled inside through the cargo door, Gavin lunged at Ryan and, though still unsteady, managed to pull the gents shirt off. He raked fingers down Ryan’s chest, then cupped his hands over Ryan’s pecks, giving a darn good attempt at pushing Ryan backwards into a stack of pallets.

The final result, however, was that Ryan slightly stumbled backwards into the wood while Gavin tripped on a coil of rope. He face-planted into the concrete floor.

Ryan forgot to pretend that he didn’t have any concern for the lad. “You okay, Gav?”

“Yeah, just need…” Gav somehow pulled himself up onto his hands and knees and started crawling towards Ryan. In mid-stride, Gavin gave a little twist to his hips and started to slink along the warehouse floor in an approximation of a stalking cat. He let out a noise that was a cross between a purr and a hum.

“Hmmm, hmmm. I’m coming to get you Ryyyyaaaannn.”

“I don’t think you’re going to make it, the shape you’re in.” Ryan stood motionless with his back against the stack of pallets, watching as the Brit tried to his best to look sexy while still woozy. “What on earth do you think you are going to be able to do to me if you catch me? Are you still armed with only a beer bottle?”

“Ohhh, I don’t plan on killing you,” Gavin said, his voice dipping low. “I’ve got other plans for you in here, luv.”

“Uh, Gavin? This is still not a safe place.”  But Ryan’s jeans were getting a bit too tight and his head was clouding up again. Gavin was just a few feet away. With the light coming in from the cargo bay, he was ringed with light, and dust was flying through the air. Gavin’s hair was mussed up, and there were just too many things for Ryan to take in all at once.

As soon as Gavin’s hand grabbed at the cloth of Ryan’s jeans, Ryan knew he was too far gone.

Gavin pulled himself up to his knees by hooking one hand onto Ryan’s belt and hoisting himself up. With effort, Gavin managed to get both hands up to Ryan’s buckle and start undoing the leather strap. “Oh, but you do look scared of me, luv. Scared of what I can do to you.”

“No. No, not really.” Ryan gently ruffled the man’s hair before grabbing the sunglasses and tossing them over his shoulder.

“Those cost me a lot of money,” Gavin complained. “I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Ryan said. But his belt was unbuckled and his jeans were unbuttoned. The metal tab of his zipper was caught by Gavin between his teeth.

Ryan wanted to see this punishment. He wished Gavin had another pair of glasses to toss away just to get a double serving of punishment. Ryan was still at full health, but was getting light headed from the sight of Gavin’s face so close to his groin. The way Gavin was licking his lips and peering through narrow eyes. Ryan’s erection was poised to spring if Gavin dared to remove his clothes.

Gavin pulled the zipper of the jeans down with his teeth. He used his fingers to hook into both the jeans and Ryan’s underwear, and he pulled both down in one smooth motion. Gavin was licking his lips at the sight of Ryan’s cock, now free and twitching in the cold warehouse air. “Are you ready to face your punishment?” he cooed.

Ryan barely had a voice left. “Mmmmhfff,” he replied.

“Bad, bad boy,” Gavin said. Then he darted his tongue out and slowly licked the underside of Ryan’s cock, from the base to the head.

Ryan closed his eyes and moaned.  His own breathing was raspy and thin. He heard his own inhale and a tiny whistling sound through his nose.

Then he heard the whistle of a rocket grenade as it sliced through the wall of the warehouse. “What – someone’s got an RPG!” Ryan warned.

There really was no way to escape, though. Ryan’s pants were pooled around his ankles and Gavin was on his knees, face buried in Ryan’s groin. Neither of them could move fast enough to get away from the explosion. The second rocket splintered another hole in the side of the warehouse and made a beeline for them.

Wasted.


	3. All Coming Together

Ryan spawned, of all places, in the middle of a street. He had barely blinked into existence when he spotted Michael, back on his motorcycle, barreling down the road straight at him.

Ryan rolled out of the way just before the front tire reached him, which was an extremely difficult action for Ryan to perform. Even though Ryan had spawned with full health and his mask, shirt, jacket, and jeans put perfectly back into place, Ryan was still sporting a raging boner that prevented him from having full flexibility in the pelvic region.

Ryan rolled right into a pair of black dress shoes. He grunted when one of the shoes stomped down hard on this thigh. There was no way for Ryan to hide his arousal from the person now staring down at him. With effort, Ryan looked up into the eyes of Geoff. The older man was aiming a pistol at Ryan’s head, but his eyes were focused on Ryan’s crotch.

“What game are you playing?” Geoff asked innocently as he pulled the trigger. “You’re a weird mother fucker if you are getting off on getting killed so damn much.” Another three shots and another “Wasted” announcement to add to Ryan’s total. This was getting ridiculous.

As Ryan waited to spawn for the second time in 30 seconds, he had time to contemplate the ironies of the universe and, more importantly, of his would-be lover, Gavin. Earlier in the fight, Gavin had asked him if they were having little deaths while waiting for the big one. In Ryan’s experience for the day, he was having a whole bunch of big deaths while praying to God that at some point he could sneak in a little one.

That would be awesome at this point, Ryan decided. A “little death” would mean getting rid of the fire in the pit of his stomach and the pressing between his legs. It would clear up his head and maybe he could get back to the job of killing his friends.

Ryan spawned back in the doorway of the office building covered in windows. Instead of going inside, he walked as best as he could along the wall of glass towards the street intersection. There, he was hoping to find a vehicle so he could drive far enough away from the action to get his head back on straight. He spared a glance up to the roof of the parking garage across the street, expecting to see Ray and his sniper rifle still camped up there, but there was no sign of the shooting expert.

What Ryan did see was a split-second glint from a pair of mirrored sunglasses. The man wearing them was racing across the entrance ramp on the first floor of parking structure. Ryan noted that Gavin’s shirt was back on as well, meaning he had been murdered by the RPG.

In normal circumstances, it would be a simple matter of running across the street to get to him. Right now, it would take effort to run anywhere because –dammit—why wouldn’t that stupid erection just go away.

“Gavin!” Ryan shouted across at the Brit, hoping that it would at least cause him to stop running away from him. Dammit, he needed Gavin, or at least needed his help. Or for him to finish his punishment. Ryan’s memory brought up an image of the topless Gavin crawling across the warehouse floor, and Ryan’s cock tried to jump out of his jeans.

Gavin heard Ryan’s call and stopped moving, spinning in a circle to try to spy the gent. “Where are you?”

“Coming towards you,” Ryan called back. He looked up and down the street between them but, weirdly, it was completely deserted.

Ryan tried to look like his normal, unfazed self as he slowly picked his way across the street, but the bulge in the front of his pants was still causing him to stumble. “Just stay right there. I’ll be there in a second.”

He watched as Gavin pulled the sunglasses off and laid them carefully on the concrete wall of the parking garage. Gavin then started unbuttoning his shirt. “Don’t think that just because I got my glasses back you aren’t going to get punished for throwing them.”

Ryan was still shambling across the street like a zombie, but he responded by pulling off his mask and shucking his jacket. “Work on that later. We may not have time for all the foreplay right now.”

Ryan somehow made it over to Gavin, despite the both of them practically yelling out their positions to the other hunters. Ryan got to Gavin just in time to watch him start unbuttoning his trousers. Ryan started to unbuckle the belt around his own waist, but Gavin swatted his hands away and started pushing him up towards the elevator. “We might actually be safe in here,” Gavin whispered before hitting the button to the top floor and pressing his lips to Ryan.

Ryan put his arms around Gavin, pushed harder into the kiss, and started raking his fingers down Gavin’s bare spine and down to his ass. Somehow—Ryan wasn’t paying attention to the details—Gavin got Ryan’s t-shirt off of him, and they were both naked from the waist up. Gavin’s trousers were undone and easy to slide down his hips, and Gavin was working his hardest at getting Ryan’s belt and jeans dismantled while they kissed each other so hard Ryan felt the bruises already forming.

Ryan’s head was going dizzy when they finally broke the kiss, He heard Gavin gasp for breath like he was about to pass out from lack of air. Gavin managed to get all the buttons, hooks and zippers undone, and Ryan stopped massaging Gavin’s ass long enough to pull his own jeans down over his hips. As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, both men were down to their boxers, pressing their groins and chest and lips together, and rutting like a couple of teenagers.

Ryan pulled Gavin out of the elevator into the sunlight of the top floor of the parking garage. He spared a glance around the structure to look for Ray, but no one else was there. No one to stop them. This time they were going to finish what they had started.

Gavin pulled his lips away from Ryan’s mouth and slid them down the front of his throat and chest. He was once again going for Ryan’s groin. Ryan rolled his eyes back in anticipation and noted that his desire had caused a red mist to form in front of his eyes. Then he blinked a few times, and realized that the red mist wasn’t a mist. It was more like a fog. Or maybe—smoke?

Smoke from a flare?

“Awww…fuck it,” Ryan said rolling his eyes. A flare, like the ones used to call in an airstrike. “Where did those fuckers even get a…”

The sky exploded around them as the bombs landed at their feet. There was barely enough time to sneak in one last glance at Gavin.

Wasted.

* * *

 

Ryan knew his clothes would be back in perfect order as soon as he spawned. He also knew that he was past the point of being able to think, act or breathe without bringing himself to completion first. As soon as he started to blink into being, he immediately undid his belt and jeans. His plan was to slink off to the most private corner he could find and jack himself off as quickly as possible. It was going to be the only way to end this.

So it was with some surprise that, as he freed his erection and wrapped his palm around it, Ryan saw the back of Gavin’s head fade into existence mere inches in front of him. Gavin had spawned in the same spot and at the same time as Ryan. Even better, they had spawned in what was left of the abandoned warehouse. The walls on one side were caved in from the previous attack, but the end they had spawned into still had solid walls standing.

Ryan was already pumping himself with his right hand. With his left, he reached out and grabbed Gavin around the shoulders and placed his hand over Gavin’s mouth. Gav let out a surprised but muffled yell as Ryan pulled the lad back toward the corner of the building and through the open door of the janitor’s closet.

“Don’t make noises,” Ryan pleaded.

He spun the lad around to face him and pushed his back against the closest wall. He let go of his own erection just long enough to get through the complicated barrier of the fly on Gavin’s jeans, before freeing Gavin’s erection from his boxers and pressing his own against it. Ryan grabbed both cocks in hand and started working them as quickly as he could pump.

He heard Gavin gasp and moan. “Oh, God. Ryan…” The gent then felt Gavin’s own right hand grip over his. They both rubbed and grinded furiously.

Both came in a tangle of gasps and rasps and shutters. Ryan slumped against Gavin, pinning the younger man to the wall while he waited for his vision to clear and the room to stop spinning. Gavin leaned back panting.

“God, Ryan. That was…”

“Lackluster?”

“I was going to use the phrase, ‘over too quickly’.”

“Yeah, no offence, but I’m not exactly satisfied by this ending.”

“Well, not our faults, right? But, um, it’s easier to think, yeah?” Gavin looked around until he found a roll of toilet paper sitting on the janitor’s cart. His eyes were flitting around as he started to clean himself. Ryan watched as Gavin looked at everything in the room except Ryan. “We should probably, yanno, get back to fighting. But, hey, truce still? Between us? Just for this match, anyway.” Gavin finally looked at Ryan, finding Ryan’s eyes with his own before looking away nervously. “We should team up and take out the others. You know, for being mean to us while we were trying to have our quiet time.”

At the other end of the warehouse, where the walls were crumbling, a canister of tear gas was lobbed inside.

Ryan gently grabbed Gavin’s chin and forced the lad to look him straight in the eyes. “It’s their fault we had to jack off in a janitor’s closet, and it’s their fault that I’m not thoroughly satisfied. It’s your fault that you’re so distracting that I don’t care if I win this game at all right now. And I don’t think I want to be done with us. This was not as good as it could have been. I think we both deserve to have a proper good time, don’t you?"

A second plume of tear gas joined the first, a little closer to their closet.

“You mean, we should…do it again? I mean, Ryan, I’m pretty hot for you right now but I’m not a kid. I don’t know if I have another one in me right now.”

“Oh, if my plan works out right, we will have plenty of time to recover before we try again. And we will have a proper time of it.” Ryan leaned his lips to Gavin’s ear and whispered. “It can be so much better than this.”

Gavin shivered. “Plan? You got a plan? Already?”

“Yeah. Those fuckers made a mistake. They killed us both at once and gave us the chance to spawn together. I now have the ability to think clearly. And they will regret it all.”

Another tear gas canister landed, this one a little too close for comfort. “We don’t have much time. Come here, Gav.” The lad followed Ryan back out of the room and into the main warehouse. He then followed Ryan’s gaze to the ropes that littered the floor.

Surprisingly, Gavin seemed to make the connection. His mouth broke into a devious grin. “Does the plan involve tying up the others? Because I think I can assist the Mad King in binding his unruly subjects.”

“Wrong game, Gavin. But right idea. Let’s try sneaking out the back.”

 

* * *

 

Outside of the warehouse, Michael was lazily lobbing tear gas over the top of the wall while Ray peered hard down the scope of his rifle. He was waiting for Michael’s grenades to flush out the lovebirds.

Michael was giggling like a child. “How long do you think it’s going to be before they figure out we’re doing this on purpose?”

“I don’t know, man,” Ray said, sadly shaking his head. “I don’t know.” Despite sounding disappointed, Ray was grinning broadly. He was also eying the door of the building so intently that he took too long to register the fact that a rope was being looped over his head.

“Oh, believe me, boys,” came Ryan’s low drawl. “I had you figured out a long, long time ago.”

Ryan pulled the rope around Ray tight, causing the sharpshooter to drop his weapon. He glanced over to where Michael was standing, now with a similar rope around his upper arms, and a similar stunned look on his face as on Ray’s.

Michael was trying to flip Gavin over his back to escape, but Gavin had dug in tight. “Gavin, boi! What’cha doing? You tying me up, boi? You can’t be doing that.”

“I just did, boi. And Ryan says he has a plan for both of you.”

“Oh, shit,” whispered Ray.


	4. The Last Stand

“I’m sure you are all wondering why I gathered you here.”

Ryan slowly paced back and forth in front four seated figures. Michael was to Ryan’s far left. Then there was Ray, Jack and finally Geoff on the right. Ryan had their full attention. In fact, one could say they were his captive audience, since all four were bound to their chairs with rope.

No one answered Ryan.

“I’ve gathered you here because you have all been a gigantic fucking nuisance to me for the past hour. I’ve been nice to you guys. Well, for the most part, anyway. I’ve been trying to live in peace.”

Geoff finally spoke up. “We’re in a deathmatch, Ryan! DEATH match! Not a ‘screw and try to live in peace’ match.”

Ray struggled against his ropes.  “Yeah. We were having fun till you ruined it.”

“I was having fun, too, till you guys decided to interrupt me and Gavin. Repeatedly.”

Ray snickered. “So what? You two are crybabies. Take your balls and go home.”

Jack added, “You shouldn’t have tied us up. That’s not fair to us. We’ve been playing the game correctly.”

Ryan pretended to consider all this. “Yes, you have been playing a deathmatch the way it was meant to be. That’s why I had to stop you.”

Geoff half-heartedly tried to get out of his restraints. “Well, good job, buddy. You have effectively ended the game. So, what now? We just sit here bored and tied up till the timer runs out?”

Michael finally decided to respond. “Uh, Geoff. This is Ryan. What makes you think he isn’t going to torture us or something?  He’s not just going to let us sit here.”

“Actually, I am just going to let you sit there. I’m not going to lay a hand on any of you. But you still raise a good point. I’m not just going to sit by quietly while the timer runs out. In fact…” Ryan turned to watch as Gavin appeared in the room, dragging the mysterious mattress. “I plan to continue the game. My game.”

“Wait, just to clarify something,” Ray said as he started to look nervous. “You ain’t planning on, like, screwing each other right here, right now?”

Ryan looked at a clock on the wall. “By my calculations, we have 30 minutes before the match ends. That should be enough time for me and Mr. Free to finish our game. Our ‘little deathmatch,’ if you will.”

“Just kill me.”

“The problem with that – RAY – is that if I kill you, you get to respawn somewhere else. Then, you get to pick up another weapon, and then you get to come back and kill me. Just like you bastards have killed me every single time I was getting somewhere. You undo all my progress when you do that. No, no, no. I need you fellows to stay alive, just to make sure you all stay nice and healthy.”

“Seriously. Just kill me. I swear I won’t come anywhere near this building until the timer runs out.”

“Not a chance.”

Ray was tugging at the ropes and pleading. “I don’t really want to watch this. It might corrupt my young, innocent mind.”

Gavin tried to hoist the mattress onto the desk that was stationed at the front of the room, but cursed under his breath as it flopped the wrong way and back to the floor.

“Then you have a choice. You all have a choice. You can either sit there like good little children and watch me and Gavin play.” He paused to help Gavin lift the mattress to the top of the desk. “Or, you can study all of these plans and start working out the best way to rob the Maze Bank.” Ryan swept his hand to the wall behind the desk, where the blueprints and security schedules were on display.

Geoff piped up. “That’s a heist, moron. This is a deathmatch. They’re two completely different game types.”

“They are, aren’t they? Gavin, did you find the lube, too?”

“Right here, Ry-guy.”

Now, even Geoff was starting to look worried. “Where in the hell did you guys find lube?”

“Shhhhh,” Ryan said as he pressed a finger to Geoff’s lips. “Just let it happen.”

“Oi, Ryan. Aren’t you going to, like, mute them or something? Like, put something in their mouths to hush them up?”

“Nah. It might be better if they can talk amongst themselves. It might keep them calm. Lay down, Gavin.”

Gavin grumbled slightly. “At one point I was in charge of the sexy stuff.” But he complied with Ryan’s request, scooting himself up till he was comfortably lying long ways across the desk.

“I hope you assholes fall off,” Geoff said.

“I can’t see the blueprints from here,” Jack added.

“Seriously, just a couple of bullets to the brain. I won’t bother either of you for the rest of the year.”

Michael remained silent.

“You want me on my back, Ry?”

“Yep. Just lie back and relax. Make yourself at home.” Ryan slowly pulled off each of Gavin’s shoes and tossed them over his shoulders. He stood at Gavin’s feet for a while, looking down at the prone body in front of him and contemplating his next move. After a few moments, Ryan started pulling off the socks as well.

Gavin brought his hands up to his waist, starting to undo the button on his jeans, but Ryan held up a finger disapprovingly. “We have plenty of time, here. No interruptions at all. There’s no need to get into a hurry.”

“But…but we already put in a lot of work into the foreplay stuff…”

“Sush.”

Ryan put his left hand on the inside of Gavin’s ankle and used a light touch to trace the seam of Gavin’s jeans up the inside of his leg, all the way to his thigh, stopping just short of the crotch. Despite Gavin’s earlier concern of not being able to get motivated again, Gavin’s pants were tenting up from just the brief touch.

“Feeling okay?” Ryan teased. “Feeling good? Not draining too much of your health, is it?

Gavin gulped. “No, I’m fine. Get on with it.”

Ryan hovered his hands over the button of Gavin’s jeans before moving them up and undoing the bottom button of Gavin’s shirt instead. Ryan did a repeat performance of the first time took off Gavin’s shirt, moving up his torso instead of down. Undo a button. Kiss the skin that had been freshly exposed. Inching one button at a time until Ryan ended by placing a light kiss in the dip of Gavin’s neck. Except this time, instead of Ryan's lips, Gavin was being kissed by the teeth of the grinning mask covering Ryan's face. Gavin was panting heavily.

“Ryan, can you please get rid of the creepy mask? I’m starting to feel a little exposed here.”

“In a minute,” Ryan cooed. He placed a gentle hand under Gavin’s neck to encourage the lad to sit up long enough for Ryan to finish removing the shirt. Then, he placed two fingers on Gavin’s forehead and guided him back down to lay flat on the mattress.

Gavin turned his head towards Geoff and addressed him. “I swear. Not 20 minutes ago, I had Ryan at my mercy. He was totally following my orders.”

“Oh, Gavin,” Ryan hummed. “You need to stop living in the past.” His low voice got even lower, huskier. “You need to think about your future.”

Ryan raked his fingernails in a trail down the center of Gavin’s chest to his belly. Then, he hovered his hands over the fly of Gavin’s jeans a second time. Gavin bucked his hips up so that he collided with Ryan’s fingers.

“All right. I’m getting there.” Ryan unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, then withdrew his hands again and walked slowly back to his original position at Gavin’s feet. Ryan took a few seconds to look over the lad, licked his lips, and took the cuffs of each leg in hand. In one swift move, he tugged the jeans off.

Gavin bucked his hips again and shivered. Ryan edged his way back to Gavin’s middle and hooked the elastic of his boxers with both hands.

“You ready, love?”

“Get on with…”

And suddenly, Gavin’s boxers were off of him and the lad was completely exposed to the air. He shivered harder, but bits of him were flushing as if they were feverish. His cock twitch twice from nothing more than the fact that Ryan was looking straight at it. Then, Ryan looked up and held Gavin’s gaze. It may have been a bit hard to see from Gavin’s point of view, but under the mask Ryan’s eyes softened a bit. Questioned him. Was Gavin sure he was okay with all this?

Gavin nodded at Ryan to keep going.

Suddenly, Jack’s voice split the silence. “So, the bank gets a delivery from the casino at midnight. What we could do is station Ray at the back door…”

“Dude,” Ray responded. “Don’t say ‘back door’ and my name in the same sentence right now.”

“Shush. All of you,” Ryan admonished. “You’re spoiling the mood. “ Ryan grabbed Gavin by the ankles and pulled the lad and the mattress so that Gavin’s ass was almost, but not quite, hanging off the edge of the desk.

“You said we could talk amongst ourselves,” Jack whined.

Ryan turned to eye Jack, but quickly slid his gaze over to the quietest member of the four hunters. Michael was panting and squirming in his seat, but it wasn’t the squirm of someone trying to get out of his restraints. Michael had a noticeable bulge in his pants.

“Serves you right, Michael,” Ryan said as the man flushed at being caught. “And I did say you could talk, Jack, but I’m at a very dangerous juncture in the proceedings, and I need my full concentration.”

Ryan bent Gavin’s legs and spread his knees apart, so that each foot was resting flat on a corner of the desk.

Gavin gulped. “What do you mean by ‘dangerous’?”

“Don’t panic, love. Just relax. You still got the lube?”

“It was in my pocket.”

Ryan picked up Gavin’s jeans and fished for the bottle. “You know,” Ryan said thoughtfully, “it’s about this time that I would be expecting a grenade to fly through the window.”

Six pairs of eyes turned to gaze at the glass. No grenades produced themselves.

Ryan flipped the top open on the bottle and squirted a bit onto his hand. “You might have to lift your hips a bit, Gav.”

“Okay,” he responded. A few seconds later, Gavin rasped an inhaled breath, followed by a hiss of an exhale. “That’s cold! And…metal! Ryan. That’s not your finger!”

“Nope,” Ryan admitted. “Sorry about that. I’ll try to warm it up a bit.” Ryan raised the pistol up into Gavin’s line of sight. He started to caress the barrel of the white handled, ornate, antique looking gun, lightly smearing the lube along the barrel before wrapping his fingers around it completely and stroking up and down.

Gavin’s eyes grew wide. “Is that thing loaded?”

Ryan shrugged. “Dunno.”

“You remember all the problems you were having with your work being undone when I got killed. It’s going to happen again if that gun goes off, and I might not be willing to pick up where we leave off.”

Ryan lowered the pistol back down to Gavin’s ass and poked the end to Gavin’s entrance. “Just relax,” Ryan purred. He slowly slid the metal into Gavin and felt the strain in Gavin’s hips as he fought the instinct to buck at the sensation. Ryan was gentle as he slid only a couple of inches of the barrel in and out of Gavin several times. One last push into the lad, and Ryan let go of the handle, leaving the gun lying as he moved away from the area and back towards Gavin’s head.

“You still okay?” he asked. “It’s all in fun, y’know. Not gonna hurt you for real.”

“Yeah,” Gavin panted. “You’re the one ruining the mood, now. I really, really, really need you to get on with it at this point.”

“My hands are kind of messy. Could you help me take off my mask?

“Seriously,” Gavin whined. But he found the strength to raise his arms up to the face hovering over him and pull off the mask. Gavin then tugged on the sleeves of Ryan’s jacket, and Ryan complied, allowing the lad to remove the one article of clothing.  Gavin got a hold of the hem of Ryan’s shirt, but the gent stepped back and away from him.

Ryan stood and contemplated the scene, because it was here that he was at a loss for what to do next. He had planned to take Gavin while Ryan was standing at the end of the desk, but the mattress was too much in the way. He then thought that he could join the lad on top of the desk, kneeling between Gavin’s legs and raising Gav’s hips up enough to slide in beneath him, but then he feared that Geoff’s wish for the both of them to fall off would become a reality.

No, the only way this would work from here on would be if he gave up the high ground and laid down flat on the desk himself. And he knew Gavin would then have the upper hand, as it were.

 _Oh, well_ , Ryan thought. _Can’t win ‘em all_.

Ryan strode back to Gavin and circled his right hand around Gavin’s dick. He slowly built up a rhythm of sliding his hand along the length as he removed the pistol and used two of his still-lubed fingers to enter Gavin and stretch his entrance. “You wanna be in charge of the sexy stuff?”

Gavin moaned to agree.

“I need you to get up so I can lie down.”

“I need you to help me up.”

“You’re such a child.”

Ryan removed his fingers from inside Gavin and held out his hand to pull the lad up. He kept up the steady pace of caressing Gavin’s cock in his right hand.

As soon as Gavin was on his feet, he attacked Ryan. He wasted no time. Ryan’s shirt was off in a flash. His jeans and underwear were around his ankles before he could blink. Gavin’s mouth and hands and hips were pushing Ryan backward toward the mattress so fast that Ryan almost went completely across the desk and into the laps of the audience.

“Gav, slow down, man. We’ve still got time…”

“Can’t. Need.”

Gavin had Ryan’s back on the desk, and he started to climb on top. For a brief moment, though, he paused. A light glinted in his eye. “Oh, right. I almost forgot. I still owe you some punishment.”

Gavin gave Ryan’s cock three quick sucks before disappearing under the desk. Ryan was the one panting and exposed now. “You got your glasses back. How can you say I still need to be punished?”

Gavin’s head popped back up, grinning devilishly. Then a shot rang out, and Gavin’s grin got a bit wider.

When Ryan’s ears stopped ringing, he heard Gavin’s voice. “Whoops. That was a bit premature. And loud.”

He was holding the pistol. A bit of ceiling tile fell from above and settled on Ryan’s stomach.

“Hey! I never had any intention of firing that thing. You had better not do that near me… _oh my God_!

And now Ryan had to deal with the fear and electricity that comes with knowing that the barrel of a gun was being placed somewhere it wasn’t supposed to. Even though they were safe from permanent death inside the game, Ryan now understood why Gavin complained when he had done it to the younger one.

“Ok, I get it…I shouldn’t have done that to you—ahhh—or taken your glasses.” The cold metal slid inside, and Ryan’s eyes rolled shut. Before he could open them again, he felt the weight of Gavin as he climbed on top. Then Gavin was holding Ryan’s shaft and positioning himself and…

Ryan’s vision exploded as Gavin’s tightness surrounded his cock. Then Gavin was grabbing Ryan’s hand and bringing it up to his own shaft, and then there was Gavin riding Ryan and Ryan pumping Gavin. It was fire and ice. Their eyes met and watched each other as they tried not to finish. But Gavin was a messy-haired beauty towering above him and Ryan’s thoughts were nothing but white noise.

Ryan gave a strangled cry and his hips bucked up sharply as he thrust into Gavin and climaxed.  His fingers gripped tighter around Gavin’s cock. Then Gavin gasped and came and collapsed on top of Ryan, spent.

They lay there panting. Ryan brought a hand up, intending to tussle Gavin’s hair, but that would have taken more energy than he had, so his arm just flopped across Gavin’s back. There was no sound but their breathing, and Ryan felt at peace.

Then the world blacked out. From the darkness, Ryan could hear Ray’s voice.

“Hey, I won!”

A couple of disappointed groans sounded out before the match ended.


End file.
